


El Correcaminos y la Bestia

by SoloLibrosParaMi



Category: Loonatics Unleashed, Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Beauty and the Beast Elements, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Yaoi, bella y la bestia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloLibrosParaMi/pseuds/SoloLibrosParaMi
Summary: Rev Runner, un joven correcaminos omega hermoso y brillante, asume el lugar de su padre y hermano menor como prisioneros en el castillo de una bestia. Poco a poco, el valiente Rev irá dándose cuenta de que el príncipe bestia no es el malvado ser que todos creen que es y tiene, en realidad, un gran corazón.
Relationships: Tech E Coyote/Rev Runner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	El Correcaminos y la Bestia

Erase una vez dos amados gobernantes, ellos eran una pareja de coyotes que brillaban por su amabilidad y su justicia. Un día está amada pareja tuvo a su primer hijo, un sano y fuerte alfa, a pesar de que ambos padres fueran beta su hijo había nacido alfa. Los reyes le dieron todo el amor del mundo a su hijo, el cual a medida que crecía mostraba cada vez más interés en la ciencia. El príncipe prefería estar encerrado en su laboratorio que socializar con otras personas que no fueran sus padres o algunos jóvenes empleados, esto preocupaba a sus padres pero al final pensaban "Esto cambiará cuando crezca"... lastima que solo empeoró...

Cuando el príncipe coyote tenía casi 11 años sus padres murieron a causa de un accidente una tarde que salían para una gala en un reino lejano el cual quedaba a cinco días de viaje, una gala al cual su hijo se había negado a ir ya que consideraba eso como "una interacción innecesaria, sin utilidad ni sentido".

Ese trágico hecho hizo que el corazón del príncipe se cerrara más y más, dejando que el pasara encerrado en su laboratorio o en su habitación sin interactuar con nadie más que 4 sirvientes que rondaban su edad, y solo interactuaba con ellos si era estrictamente necesario, ya fuera que le llevaran la cena o que el necesitara alguna pieza o componente para sus proyectos.

Para cuando el príncipe alfa tenía 11 años, ya se había transformado en alguien frío, soberbio, cruel, algo egocéntrico, calculador y poco amable. El helado día que él cumplía 11 años, apreció una anciana en las puertas del castillo. Su mayordomo principal fue abrió la puerta junto con el bouteiller, ellos le preguntaron a la mujer que necesitaba y ella le preguntó por el dueño del castillo. Ambos llamaron al alfa que en ese momento estaba en medio de un experimento, enojándose por ser interrumpido fue a ver a la anciana que solicitaba su presencia. Cuando llegó la anciana le pidió de corazón si le daba cobijo del crudo invierno a cambio de una rosa como símbolo de gratitud,un regalo del corazón que es lo único que importa... el coyote solo se rió de eso diciéndole que "eso era algo idiota y que lo único que importa en la vida en el conocimiento no los sentamientos mundanos y sin utilidad". La anciana le respondió "el corazón al igual que el amor tiene magia, magia que dudo que tu ciencia tenga", el príncipe se rió nuevamente en la cara de la mujer diciéndole que "la magia era una excusa que usaban los ignorantes para explicar lo que no podían al no tener cerebro" y luego de eso cerró con vehemencia la puerta. Lo que nadie esperaba era que la anciana apareciera en el interior del castillo y que, enfrente de todos los presentes se transformara en una hermosa hechicera dejando al alfa escéptico de lo que acababa de ver, era científicamente imposible lo que ocurrió ¿O no? La hechicera habló con una hermosa pero furiosa voz "Veo que en tu corazón no hay nada de amor, si eso no cambia te convertirás en la bestia que eres por dentro...", mágicamente el coyote se transformó en una gran y horrenda bestia, su servidumbre se convirtió en objetos cotidianos y los alrededores del castillo quedaron sumergidos en un bosque oscuro, aterrador con un invierno eterno en el. La hechicera antes de desaparecer dijo "Tu inteligencia no será capaz de disolver esté hechizo, solo el amor lo hará. Tienes hasta cumplir los 21 años para aprender a amar y encontrar a alguien que te amé por quien eres. Toma la rosa que te negaste a recibir como un recordatorio, está rosa irá perdiendo pétalos a medida que el tiempo se agote, por último ten un espejo mágico como único contacto con el mundo exterior".

Conforme pasaron los años, el príncipe trato y trato de buscar una solución lógica para su problema mediante la ciencia, pero al final cayó en la desesperación y perdió toda su esperanza de encontrar una explicación científica mucho menos una cura mientras la rosa comienza a marchitarse. Si era cierto lo que había dicho la hechicera, él no solo tenía que aprender a amar, cosa que nunca había hecho, sino que tenía que encontrar a alguien que lo amara. Algo imposible puesto que sabía que era ilógico. Porque ¿Quién puede amar a una bestia?

(...)

En un pueblo cerca del castillo había una acogedora cabaña vivía una familia de correcaminos. La familia Runner estaba compuesta por Ralph el padre, un alfa inventor comerciante; Harriet la madre, una omega ama de casa; Rip el hijo menor, un joven alfa de 14 años que solía trabajar con su padre; por último Rev el hijo mayor de 17 años, un hermoso e inteligente omega.

Era una mañana encantadora cuando Rev decidió ir al pueblo por las cosas que le faltaban a su madre y de paso pasar por la biblioteca por un libro. Rev era un omega bastante... peculiar, era amable, inteligente, carismático, valiente, simpático, imaginativo, aventurero, educado, servicial, creativo, amante de la lectura, gran y rápido hablador(claro que esto era algo familiar) y era bastante independiente, algunas de las cosas que eran mal vistas tanto en humanas como en mujeres antropomórficas betas y omegas. Esto ocasionaba que todo el pueblo lo creyeran alguien "loco, extraño y soñador", lo cual creían que era un desperdicio para alguien tan hermoso, porque sí, Rev Runner era hermoso: Plumas brillantes de colores azul y violeta; un cuello largo y sensual; un pico con pequeñas manchas a modo de pecas; cuerpo algo femenino y curvilíneo(característica principal de los omegas); ojos verdes con una pizca de azul, tan brillantes como el cielo estrellado; solía usar ropa bastante femenina como el conjunto que llevaba ahora:camisa blanca, vestido jumper rojo sobre está, delantal blanco y zapatos bajos de color negro; y como si fuera poco, él era el único omega macho del pueblo y uno de los pocos en el mundo.

El correcaminos cambiaba rumbo a la biblioteca luego de haber comprado las provisiones para su madre, a la vez que caminaba sentía las miradas de varios humanos y antropomórficos alfas y betas y el cuchicheo de las humanas y las antropomórficas, pero él hacia oídos sordos a la vez que entraba a la biblioteca. El omega fue recibido por el bibliotecario, Pinkster Pig un cerdito beta gordito y bajito, tan amable como tartamudo y tímido.

-Ho ho hola Rev-Dice Pinkster al ver al correcaminos-¿Có có cómo está el ú ú único ratón de bi bi biblioteca de aquí?-

-Hola Pinkster, yo he estado excelente, ayudando a Pa y a Rip con su nuevo invento y a Ma con la casa-Dice Rev rápidamente mientras le regresa el libro que había llevado antes-¿Y tú?¿Cómo estás?-

-He estado mu mu muy bi bi bien, po po por cierto gra gra gracias por la ayuda del otro día, e e eres mu mu mu amable-

-Me alegro por ti y no fue nada sabes que me gusta ayudar ¿Tienes algún libro nuevo?-

-Jaja, no de de desde ayer-

-Entonces me llevare...-Dice el correcaminos mientras recorre rápidamente los estantes para luego tomar uno de los libros-Esté-

El cerdito ve el libro-¿E E Esté? Pero ya lo haz llevado 3 veces-

-No puedo evitarlo-Dice el correcaminos con cara de enamorado-Duelos, hechizos mágicos, el príncipe-

-Si tanto te gusta, es tuyo-

-Pero Pinkster...-

-In in insisto, te lo me me mereces por a a ayudarme tanto y por se se ser el único que de verdad a a ama leer aquí-

-Gracias-Dice Rev para abrazar a su amigo-Me tengo que ir, te veo luego-

-A A Adiós amigo-

Cuando Rev salé de la biblioteca ve a varios hombres viéndolo de arriba a bajo pero el prefiere ponerse a leer mientras camina por la aldea rumbo a su hogar, lo que no sabía era que era observado por alguien con otras intenciones.

-Míralo Sam-Dice un humano de apariencia fuerte y musculosa-El omega que tendrá la suerte de ser mio-

-¿El hijo mayor del chiflado Runner?-Dice un humano de apariencia robusta, baja y de gran bigote-Pero él es tan raro como su hermano o el loco de su padre, lo único bueno de esa familia es la mujer de Runner¡Dios esa sí es una mujer!-

Esté dúo eran los dos soldados que luego de terminar su labor volvieron a su pueblo como héroes impecables, Deuce Sword el hombre más admirado del pueblo por sus habilidades de lucha, puntería, caza, fuerza y apuesta apariencia; Y Ophiuchus Sam su asistente, un viejo pistolero que era amigo y secuaz de Sword.

-Sí pero él es el mejor omega-

-Sí pero...-

-¡¿Acaso no me merezco lo mejor?!-En respuesta Sam solo asiente, Deuce solo sonríe y empieza a caminar rumbo hacia el correcaminos, siendo seguido por su compañero-Desde el momento que lo vi, supe que debía ser mio-

Deuce camina entre la multitud, chocando a quien sea con tal de llegar a su objetivo, Rev caminaba rápido pero con cuidado mientras leía su libro. Está persecución duro un poco hasta que el cazador logró "atrapar" a su objetivo, interponiéndose en su camino.

-Hola Rev-Dice Sword poniéndose en el camino de Rev-¿Qué hace tan hermosos omega el día de hoy?-

-Hola General Deuce-Dice Rev con una sonrisa incomoda en su rostro-Sólo leo un poco...-

El soldado toma el libro de las manos emplumadas del omega y empieza a verlo-Sabes yo también leo-

Rev levanta una ceja-¿En serio? ¿Leíste algún libro de ciencias?¿Romance?¿Poesía clásica?¿O al menos uno SIN dibujos?-

-Bueno... no pero tengo VARIOS trofeos de cacería- Dice el humano tomando al correcaminos por el hombro-¿Te gustaría ir a la taberna a verlos? Puedes sentarte conmigo en mi sillón de piel-Tres humanas suspiran enamoradas al pensar en la oportunidad de salir con tan guapo hombre.

Rev sacó su brazo de sus hombros-No gracias...-Rápidamente toma su libro-...¡Oh escucha! ¿Oyes eso? Creo que Ma me está llamando¡Adiós!-Luego de eso se va corriendo a su hogar.

-Ese correcaminos está loco-Dice Black.

-Es un descerebrado-Dice Mallory.

-El General es tan guapo-Dice Vane para que luego las tres humanas suspiren enamoradas.

Sam se acerca a Deuce-¿Vas a desistir de atrapar a ese pajarraco?-

-Nunca, la mejor presa es la que es difícil de capturar. Mejor pruebo con el plan B ¡Sam el anillo!-

(...)

Cuando Rev llegó al portón de su casa bajó la velocidad, abrió el portón, la puerta de su casa y caminó hasta la cocina donde su madre estaba cocinando.

-Hola Ma-Dice Rev mientras besa la mejilla de su madre-Te traje todo lo que me pediste-

-Gracias Revy-Le dijo Harriet con cariño a su hijo-Tu padre y tu hermano están en el taller arreglado su utensilio-

-Estás segura¿No necesitas ayuda?-

-Ya casi terminó, mejor ve y de paso les dices que ya casi está el almuerzo-

Rev asintió y corrió hacia el sótano, ahí estaba el pequeño taller de su padre. Desde que Rev tenía memoria le gustaba ir ahí, su padre siempre lo alentaba a construir cosas con él y con Rip. Ralph y Rip estaban ajustando una tuercas, tan concentrados que nadie se había dado cuanta del tercer correcaminos.

-Hola Pa, hola Rip-Dice Rev asustando un poco a su padre y a su hermano.

-¿Qué hay?-Dice Rip de manera lenta.

-¡Hola hijo mio!-Dice Ralph de manera rápida y animada-¿Podrías pasarme la llave inglesa número...-Ralph no terminó de hablar porque Rev ya le había dejado la herramienta en su mano-... Sí, era está ¡Dulce Meep Meep!¡Eres tan listo hijo!-

Rev hizo una pequeña sonrisa pero luego frunció un poco el ceño y le pregunto al alfa mayor-Pa ¿Soy extraño?-

-Jajajaj¿Un Runner extraño?¿Quién te dijo esa locura?-

-¿Fueron los tipos del pueblo verdad?-Preguntó el alfa menor a su hermano-Esos siempre hablan nuestro-

-Sí, fueron ellos-Rev suspira-Los oí diciendo que soy extraño por leer, solo por el hecho de que soy omega. Además de que estoy en "edad de casarme" y que "el tiempo se me pasa"¡Tengo 17 ni que tuviera 90 años! Lo cual es tonto porque alguien de 90 también tiene derecho a casarse-

-Descuida hijo, el pueblo tiene una mentalidad pequeña y miedo a lo diferente-Dice Ralph para luego ir a abrazar a su hijo mayor-Todo va a estar bien Rev, ahora ¿Qué te parece ayudar a tu viejo padre y a tu joven hermano a terminar esto?-

Rev sonrió y asintió enérgico para luego ponerse a trabajar, luego de unos minutos el cortador de leña estaba funcionando a mil por hora. Ralph y Rev celebraban de manera enérgica y Rip solo hizo una pequeña sonrisa(aunque eso en Rip era como saltar arriba de la cama para Rev).

-¡Dulce Meep Meep!-Gritó Ralph con alegría-¡Ahora a llevar a esté bebé a la feria de inventores!¡Un punto más para la familia Runner!-

En ese momento Harriet llamó a comer, los tres correcaminos dejaron el cortador de leña y fueron a almorzar.

(...)

Luego del almuerzo toda la familia Runner estaba en el patio de su hogar. Ralph y Rip habían subido su invento a un carro tirado por un caballo, si bien irían más rápido corriendo, ellos no podían correr llevando tan pesado artefacto. Ellos dos irían al viaje ya que Rev se quedaría con Harriet a hacer las tareas de la casa, a Rev no le importaba esto ya que le gustaba ayudara a su madre.

-Adiós mi hombrecito-Dice la Sra Runner besando las mejillas de su hijo mientras lo abraza fuertemente-Te voy a extrañar mucho mi bebé, nunca olvides que te amo, no hables con desconocidos, obedece a tu padre y no mires mucho a las mujeres que aún eres un bebé-

-¡Mamá, me avergüenzas!-Dice Rip con sus mejillas rojas-¡No soy un bebé!-

-Siempre seras mi bebé-Luego de eso fue rápidamente al lado de su esposo-Adiós mi amor-Dice Harriet besando numerosas beses a su esposo en las mejillas y en los labios-Tengan cuidado. Ese bosque siempre es increíblemente frío, incluso diría que está encantado con algún hechizo de invierno eterno. Además está lleno de criaturas salvajes como lobos hambrientos-

-Descuida querida-Dice Ralph con una gran sonrisa-Volveremos sanos y salvos con unas nuevas especias que compraré para ti, nuez moscada, canela, pimienta, pimentón...-

-¿Clavo de olor?-

-Claro cariño, sé lo mucho que te gusta para hacer dulce de zapallo-Luego de eso besa a su esposa-Y no olvides que los alfas Runner siempre hemos sido conocidos como los correcaminos más valientes, bravos y rápidos de mundo. Y no me preocupan tanto los lobos como los-"Ay no, aquí va de nuevo"Pensaron los hermanos Runner a la vez sabiendo lo que diría su padre-Coyotes, ellos son las bestias sanguinarias-

Rev rodó los ojos para luego abrazar a Rip-Adiós hermanito, cuidate y muéstrales a todos de que estamos hechos los Runners-

-Seguro Rev-Dice Rip mientras corresponde el abrazo-Cuida a Ma-

Rip se sube al carro mientras Rev iba rumbo a su padre para abrazarlo-Adiós Pa, te extrañare mucho, mantendré el taller libre de polvo-

-¿Sabes que puedes construir algo en lo que no estamos?-Rev sonrió-Siempre haz sido bueno en todo lo que haces Rev y sé que eres un gran inventor-Ralph se prepara para subir al carro-¿Estás bien quedándote aquí ,podrías venir con nosotros. Desde el inició tú haz estado trabajando con nosotros, de hecho fue tu diseño-

-Estoy bien Pa, me gusta quedarme a cocinar con Ma y hacer las tareas de la granja-Rev suspira-Además ¿Quién le haría caso a un omega inventor? Seguro y se reirían en mi cara para luego mandarme a cuidar que no se quemen las tartas-

Ralph ya arriba del carro, ve a su hijo triste y le sonríe para animarlo-¿Quieres que te traiga algo?-

Rev sonríe y se queda pensando-Una rosa-

-¿Una rosa?¿Solo eso?-

Rev asiente-Sí, el último libro de poesía que leí las menciona con tanta pasión y amor que me gustaría una-

-De acuerdo si mi hijo quiere una rosa, tendrá una rosa-Dice el Sr Runner ya arrancando el viaje-¡Nos vemos mañana en la noche!-

Harriet y Rev se despedían moviendo su manos mientra veían al carro hacerse más y más pequeño en la distancia. Cuando después de una colina el carro desapareció, Harriet y Rev se fueron adentro de la casa para limpiar.

(...)

Después de unos minutos Ralph y Rip se habían adentrado al frio y oscuro bosque, su única fuente de luz era un pequeño farol. Ralph conducía mientras Rip miraba el mapa.

-Pa esté no puede ser el camino-

-Tonterías hijo, esté debe ser un atajo-El aullido de un lobo resonó por todo el bosque-¿Dónde nos trajo esté caballo?-

-Mejor regresemos a donde se dividía el camino y tomamos el de la derecha-"Como yo y el caballo te dijimos antes"Pensó Rip, a veces su padre podía ser tan terco.

-Tienes razón Rip, vamos...-

En eso aparecieron unos lobos enloqueciendo al caballo, en el proceso tirando a los dos correcaminos del carro. Para suerte de ambos los lobos siguieron al caballo que cabalgaba en la dirección de regreso, lo malo es que dejó a los alfas a su suerte en el bosque.

-¿Estás bien hijo?-

-Sí Pa¿Y tú?-

-Sí, que suerte la nuestra que los lobos se fueron-Unos gruñidos se hicieron escuchar y seguido de esto las cabezas de 3 lobos se asomaron-Yo y mi bocota-

Ambos correcaminos empezaron a correr a toda velocidad logrando perder a los lobos pero a su vez perdiéndose aún más en el gran y denso bosque hasta que chocaron con una gran reja oxidada y entre abierta.

-No creo que sea buena idea Pa-Dice Rip al ver a su padre abrir la reja-Podría ser peligroso-

-Yo tampoco hijo pero la única opción-Dice Ralph cruzando junto con su hijo-Nada puede ser peor que los lobo... excepto los coyotes, nunca lo olvides-

El correcaminos menor notó algo en la reja-Mira Pa, la parte superior de la reja está cubierta con una enredadera de rosal-

El correcaminos mayor vio lo que su hijo decía y se estiró a tomar una-Tu hermano me pidió una rosa-Después de tomarla la guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón-Bueno mejor cerramos está reja antes de que aparezcan más lobos y le pedimos ayuda al dueño de esto-

Ambos cerraron nuevamente la reja y voltearon a ver el sitio donde habían entrado, su sorpresa fue épica cuando se encontraron con un gran castillo de apariencia tan o inclusive más aterradora, lúgubre y sombría que el mismo bosque. Ellos se acercaron sigilosamente a la puerta del castillo y tocaron, la puerta se abrió por si sola causando que ambos se vieran entre ellos pero aún así entraron al castillo, el cual era tan lúgubre por dentro como por fuera.

-Hola, soy Ralph Runner y esté es mi hijo Rip-Dice Ralph con toda confianza-Nuestro caballo nos dejó varados después de un ataque de lobos y nos preguntábamos si nos ayudaría-

-No queremos molestar pero de verdad necesitamos refugio-Dice Rip cubriéndose con la capa por el frio.

Lo que ninguno de los dos correcaminos sabía era que ellos estaban siendo vigilados por un reloj de chimenea y un candelabro. El candelabro vio al reloj de reojo pero este le susurro un "ni se te ocurra", esto fue escuchado por el Sr Runner, quien preguntó-¿Ahí alguien?-

-Oh Danger ten piedad-Susurro el candelabro pero rápidamente fue silenciado por el reloj, pero esté le quemo la mano haciendo que lo soltara-¡Por supuesto caballeros sean bienvenidos!-

-¿Quien dijo eso?-Preguntó Ralph mientras tomaba el candelabro-¿Ves algo Rip?-

Antes de que el Runner menor pudiera contestar, el candelabro habló-Aquí¿Qué hay de nuevo viejo?-

Esto asustó tanto a Rip como a Ralph quien tiró en candelabro rápidamente pero luego se calmo-Increíble-

-¿Eso es un candelabro parlante?-

-Mira lo que hiciste Ace, ahora ellos lo saben-Dijo furioso el reloj de chimenea, Ralph lo tomó en sus manos y lo empezó a analizar.

-¿Cómo funciona esto?-

-Eso da cosquillas-Se reía el reloj-Suéltame ahora pajarraco-

-Lo siento ¿Rip tú también ves esto?-

-Sí Pa, lo veo y no lo creo-Luego de eso, Rip estornudo.

-Están empapados vengan, pónganse al lado de la estufa para calentarse-

A pesar de las quejas de Danger, Ace llevó a los Runner al chimenea donde los hizo sentarse para calentarse, los Runner le agradecieron y en eso apareció un carrito de té con una tetera y una taza.

-¿Puedo ofrecerle té Señor?-Preguntó la tetera-Mi té es el mejor-

-¿Té? Gracias querida-Ralph toma la taza y toma un sorbo pero cuando lo hace la tacita habla.

-Sus plumas pica, jaja me recuerda a los bigotes del lindo gatito-

-Tweetums, lo vas a asustar-

-Hola pequeñín-Dice el correcaminos mayor para luego mostrarle la taza a Rip-¿Te imaginas a tu hermano si viera esto?-

-Rev seguro estaría saltando de la alegría-

De repente el ambiente se torna algo tenso y las puertas detrás de ellos se abren con vehemencia, apagando el fuego de la chimenea. Todos los presentes empezaron a temblar. A espaldas de los correcaminos una bestia se movía en cuatro patas mientras olfateaba.

-Aquí hay un extraño-Dice la bestia con voz gruesa.

-Amo puedo explicarlo-Dice el candelabro-Estos correcaminos se perdieron en el bosque...-Pero la bestia solo gruño.

-Déjeme decirle que yo le dije al conejo desde el principio que no y...-Pero nuevamente la bestia soltó un gruñido que cerro la boca del reloj.

La bestia se acerco a los correcaminos con actitud depredadora y con su tétrica voz dijo-¿Quiénes son y qué hacen aquí?-

Rip temblaba al igual que Ralph pero esté decido contestar-Ve ve verá nosotros nos pe perdimos y..-

-¡No son bienvenido!-Dice la bestia mientras acorrala a las aves-¿Qué están mirando?-

-Nosotros na nada...-

-Vinieron a ver a la bestia ¿Verdad?-

-Eso no es ci ci cierto-Dice Rip con algo de valentía-Mi padre y yo nos pe perdimos y...-

-Todo esto fue sin querer...-Dice Ralph pero cuando choca contra la pared se le cae la rosa del bolsillo, enfureciendo aún más a la bestia.

-¡¿UNA ROSA?!¡¿ES ESTO UNA BROMA?!-

-Para nada solo que que queríamos refugio-

-¡YO LES DARÉ UN REFUGIO A AMBOS!-

La bestia toma a ambos correcaminos quienes gritaban y suplicaban clemencia.

(...)

El General estaba enfrente de la casa de los Runners, él con ayuda de Sam preparó todo para su boda: Una alfombra roja para que Rev caminara hasta el altar; un arco para que ambos se casaran; un gran banquete para celebrar la unión, claro con un gran pastel de bodas; una banda; las tres humanas llorando porque se iba a casar el hombre más codiciado del pueblo; varios aldeanos alegres por la unión y un cura. El humano tocó la puerta de los Runner listo para pedirle matrimonio al primogénito de la familia.

-Yo atiendo Ma-Dice Rev parando de barrer la sala y yendo a abrir la puerta.

El correcaminos abre la puerta y se encuentra con Sword, quien llevaba puesto un traje de ¿novio?-¿Deuce? Que sorpresa-

-Eso es cierto, yo estoy lleno de sorpresas-Dice Sword acercándose más y más a Rev-¿Sabes Rev? Aquí no hay humana, antropomórfica beta o antropomórfica omega que no muera por estar en tu lugar y esté es el día en el que se cumplen tus sueños-

-¿Qué sabes tu de mis sueños?-Preguntó Rev mientras se aleja de él.

-Revy, cariño ¿Qué sucede? Oí un ruido y...-Preguntó Harriet saliendo de la cocina a causa del ruido-¿General Sword?¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Hola Señora Runner, quédese le gustara ver esto-Luego de eso se sienta en una de las sillas de la sala-Yo se mucho de tus sueños, ahora imaginate esto: Una cabaña rustica; mi cacería fresca asándose en el fuego y mi lindo esposo masajeando mis pies mientras los pequeños juegan con los perros-Rev no puede evitarlo y hace una mueca de asco-Tendremos 6 o 7-

-¿Perros?-

-No Rev, muchachos fuertes como yo-Dice él parándose de su lugar y acercándose al correcaminos-¿Sabes quién será mi esposo?-

-Déjame pensar-Rev con una mueca incomoda dice-Nadie viene a mi cabeza...-

Deuce acorrala a Rev contra la puerta para decirle suavemente-Tú-

-¡¿Yo?!-Grita Rev alterando mientras Harriet ve la escena con su pico abierto-Me me dejas sin habla-El cazador acorrala al correcaminos menor contra la puerta-Y no sé que contestar-

Deuce se ríe-Di que me aceptas-

-Lo siento tanto pero pero-Rev rápidamente abre la puerta y lo empuja afuera de la casa.

Sword cae en un charco afuera de la casa y Sam se acerca-Bueno¿Qué te dijo?-

Deuce solo lo toma por el cuello y dice-Tendré a ese correcaminos como esposo de eso no hay duda alguna-

Toda la gente toma las cosas que eran para la boda y se van del lugar. Después de un tiempo Rev le pregunta a su madre-¿Ya se ha ido Ma?-

-Sí dulzura-Dice Harriet viendo por la ventana-Ahora vamos a salir por un poco de aire¿Te parece?-Rev solo asiente para luego ir a sentarse junto con su madre en un banco de madera de su patio.

El joven omega se cruzo de brazos-¿Puedes creerlo Ma?-Preguntó Rev ofendido-Yo, esposo de ese patán mentecato-

-Ese joven incluso tenía preparada la boda en nuestro patio-Dice Harriet-Debes admitir que eso es algo-

-Sí pero él es un egoísta, violento, grosero, egocéntrico, cavernícola, vulgar, vanidoso, cerdo sin ofender a Pinkster, idiota que quiere un trofeo en vez de un esposo-

-Bueno en eso tienes razón, ese joven es una manzana podrida-Harriet frunce el ceño-Ese imbécil no te merece y si te sigue molestando tu padre lo matara-

-Jaja sí, Pa lo mataría si se enterara que me pidió matrimonio, ¿Sabes? Me gustaría tener a alguien que me vea como Pa te ve a ti, Ma-

-Sé que algún día encontraras a alguien que te ama tanto como tu padre y yo lo hacemos-

Rev hace una pequeña sonrisa-Eso espero-Rev suspira y baja su cabeza-Pero no es como si de repente apareciera el amor de mi vida, eso es imposible aún más para alguien como yo-

-Nunca se sabe hijo-La Sra Runner toma la barbilla de su hijo para que esté suba su cabeza-Solo tienes que ser paciente-

El primogénito de los Runners sube una ceja-¿Un correcaminos paciente?-

-A veces hasta nosotros tenemos que ir lento, yo sé que tú tienes a alguien que te está esperando-

De repente el caballo del carro en el que Ralph y Rip se habían ido llega corriendo asustado. Rev rápidamente se acerca y trata de calmarlo.

-Calma, calma-El caballo se queda quieto-¿Dónde están Pa y Rip?-

-¡Oh dios Rev! ¡Tu padre, Rip!-Harriet se estaba hipe-ventilando-¿Y si tuvieron un accidente?¿Les robaron?¿Un coyote se los comió?¡Oh mi esposo y mi bebé no pueden ser comida!-

-Ma calmate y respira-Rev se monta sobre el caballo-Llévame con ellos-

-Hijo no puedes es muy peligroso aún más para un joven omega como tú-

-Descuida Ma, los traeré sanos y salvos-

-Rev...-Harriet suspira, sabía que su hijo mayor era tan terco como su esposo-Espera aquí iré por tu capa, el bosque es muy frío-En menos de un segundo Harriet regresa con la capa y se la entrega a su hijo, quien se la coloca-Solo ten cuidado-

Rev le sonríe a su madre para luego tirar del caballo rumbo al bosque.

(...)

Luego de un largo rato, Rev al fin llegó al lugar donde debía estar su padre y su hermano. Era un gran y lúgubre castillo pero el joven omega se hizo con todo su valor y sigo su camino hacia el castillo.

-Pero que lugar tan lúgubre-Dice Rev pero el caballo empezó a alterarse-Calma, calmate-Rev se baja del caballo y camina hacia la vieja y oxidada reja del castillo, se agacha y toma una pluma azul brillante del suelo-Papá-

Mientras tanto en el interior del castillo, el reloj cucú y el candelabro estaban teniendo una discusión-

-Tenías que hablar¿Verdad?-Dice el reloj con enojo-¿Tenías que invitarlos?¿Darles té?¿Que uno de ellos se sentara en el sillón del amo?-

El candelabro de brazos cruzados responde-Tenía que ser hospitalario-

Volviendo con nuestro correcaminos, esté ya se había adentrado al castillo donde recorría diciendo los nombres de su hermano y padre.

-Irresponsable-Gritó el reloj-Indisciplinado-

-Ya, ya, ya-Dice el candelabro imitando al reloj.

-Papá, Rip-Al escuchar esa voz ambos objetos animados ven al sitio de donde proviene el ruido encontrándose con un joven correcaminos omega.

-¿Viste eso?-Dice el candelabro, él y el reloj se ponen a seguir al correcaminos desde una distancia prudente-Un omega, seguro va a romper el hechizo-

-Un momento-Dice el reloj pero el candelabros ya se había ido.

Rev va por el camino hacia las mazmorras guido sin saberlo por el candelabros-¿Qué raro?-Dice Rev confundido-Creí haber visto a alguien ¿Hay alguien aquí?-

-¿Rev?-Escucha un suave susurro pero aún así reconoce la voz.

-¿Pa?-Luego de eso corre así una de las celdas, donde ve a su padre y a su hermano encerrados-Tus plumas están heladas-

-¿Cómo nos encontraste?-Preguntó Ralph-Tienes que irte del castillo ahora-

-¿Quién les hizo esto?-

-Rev, obedece a Pa y vete-

-No los dejare-Rev siente que alguien lo toma por el hombro y lo jala de un tirón.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-Preguntó una voz gruesa y misteriosa.

-¿Quién es?¿Quién eres?-Preguntó el correcaminos algo asustado.

-El amo de esté castillo-

Rev solo puede ver una sombra a causa de la oscuridad-Vine a buscar a mi padre y a mi hermano-

-¡Ellos no tuvieron que venir!-Dice la sombra para luego irse-¡Ellos son mis prisioneros!-

-Podrían morir, debes liberarlos, debe haber otra forma...-Rev se calla por unos minutos y luego dice con total seriedad-Yo tomare su lugar-

-¡¿Tú?!-Dice la sombra para luego pensar, Rev no podía ver su rostro pero algo en el cambió, por unos instantes se reflejo esperanza en el-¿Tomarías su lugar?-

-Rev-Dice Ralph.

-No lo hagas Rev-Dice Rip preocupado por su hermano mayor.

-Si tomo su lugar¿los liberaras?-

-Deberás quedarte para siempre-

Rev entre cierra los ojos tratando de ver mejor a la sombra-Ven a la luz-

La sombra poco a poco se mueve permitiendo que Rev vea a su propietario, una bestia parte cocodrilo, parte cebra y parte coyote, de la impresión Rev abre los ojos y voltea a ver a su padre y hermano.

-No Rev, no vas a quedarle aquí-Dice serio Ralph.

Rev ve a su padre y a su hermano para luego voltear y con un gran valor ve a la bestia a los ojos-Te doy mi palabra-

-¡Hecho!-Dice la bestia para luego liberar a los alfas.

-Rev, no lo hagas soy viejo-Dice Ralph abrazando a su hijo-Vete con Rip, vayan con su madre-

-Rev toma a Pa, yo me quedare-Dice Rip mientras abraza a su hermano.

La bestia toma a ambos alfas y se los lleva dejando a Rev triste llorando. La bestia tira a Ralph y a Rip en un viejo carruaje y manda a que lo lleven al pueblo mientras los correcaminos imploraban piedad y aclamaban el nombre del omega.

El amo del castillo camina de regreso a las mazmorras cuando se topa con el candelabro-¿Amo?-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Ya que el joven omega se quedara con nosotros¿no cree que sera mejor que este cómodo?-

En la celda Rev lloraba y voltea a ver a la bestia-Ni siquiera dejó que me despidiera, jamas los volveré a ver-

La bestia por primera vez en su vida sintió pena-Te llevare a tu habitación-

-¿Habitación?-Dice Rev confundido-Pero pensé que...-

-¡¿Quieres quedarte aquí'!-

-No-

-Sígueme-

Ambos empezaron a caminar por el gran castillo, el correcaminos veía a todos lados con más curiosidad que temor. El candelabro que iba en las manos del amo susurró-Dile algo amable-

-Espero que estés cómodo, el castillo será tu hogar puedes ir a donde quieras excepto al ala oeste-

-¿Qué hay en el ala...?-

-¡Está prohibida!-Rev cerró su pico, está era la primera vez que Rev estaba callado por tanto tiempo. Ambos pararon frente a una puerta que la bestia abrió-Si necesitas algo, mis sirvientes te atenderán-

El candelabro le susurró a la bestia al oído-Invítala a cenar-

-¡Vas a acompañarme a cenar!¡Es una orden!-Luego de eso la puerta se cerró de golpe y Rev corrió a la cama para llorar al mismo tiempo que pensaba en su familia y en su propia seguridad.

(...)

-¿Quién se ha creído?Me humilló públicamente-Dice Deuce furioso-Nunca me olvidare de esto-

-Animate muchacho-Dice Sam-Toma una cerveza-

Todos los aldeanos que se encontraban en la taberna empezaron a alabar al General Sword haciendo que se subiera el autoestima, pero en eso llega el señor Runner nervioso y asustado.

-Ayuda-Gritó haciendo que todos lo vieran y el cantinero le preguntara el problema-Lo tienen atrapado en la mazmorra, tienen a Rev¡No perdamos más tiempo!-

-¿Quién tiene a Rev?-Preguntó Deuce.

-¡Una bestia!-Gritó Ralph causando las risas de todos-¡Es en serio!¡Rip también lo vio!¡Él ahora está en la casa con su madre quien lo está cuidando!¡Tienen que creerme!-

Pero un grupo termina tomando a Ralph por los hombros y arrojándolo fuera de la taberna para luego reírse de él.

-Ese es un viejo loco-Dice Sam.

Eso hace pensar a Deuce-¿Un viejo loco? Eso me da una idea-

-¿Cuál es?-

-Si consigo que encierren a ese lunático, Rev no tendrá de otra que casarse conmigo ya que su familia necesita un alfa a cargo y su hermano es muy joven aún-

(...)

El pobre correcaminos omega seguía llorando sobre la cama, pensando en todo lo que había pasado en apenas 1 día, un imbécil le pidió matrimonio, se fue hacia el tenebroso bosque dejando sola y preocupada a su madre, su padre y su hermano fueron encarcelados por una bestia, hizo un trato con esa bestia, perdió su libertad y a su familia, todo eso en el mismo día.

Rev estaba preguntándose a sí mismo que tanto de verdad habría en las historias de coyotes sedientos de sangre de correcaminos que su padre les contaba cuando alguien tocó la puerta-¿Quién es?-

-Lexi Bunny, la ama de llaves-Dice una voz femenina y joven.

El correcaminos se levanta de la cama y camina a abrir la puerta, grata fue su sorpresa cuando vio que la voz pertenecía a una tetera, acompañada por una tacita-¿Pero qué?-

-Pensé que te gustaría algo de té-

Rev retrocede lentamente hasta chocar de espaldas a un ropero, el cual para su sorpresa habló-¡Oh!Cuidado pequeño-

-Esto es imposible-Dice Rev asombrado para luego caer en la cama.

-Lo es, pero las cosas son así-Dice el ropero con una voz de anciana dulce.

La tacita habló con una voz dulce e infantil-Te dije que era un omega bonito, Lexi-

-Esta bien Tweetums-Dice Lexi sirviendo té en la tacita de nombre Tweetums, quien rápidamente fue saltando hasta Rev-Cuidado-

El correcaminos se arrodillo a los pies de la cama y con delicadeza tomó a Tweetums-Gracias-Dice Rev para luego tomar algo del té.

-¿Quieres verme hacer un truco?-Dice Tweetums para luego hacer burbujas en el té, pero al ser regañado por el ropero dice-Lo siento abuelita Grannicus-

-Lo que hiciste fue muy valiente-Le dice Lexi a Rev.

-Todos decimos eso-Dice Grannics.

Rev responde con tristeza-Pero perdí a mi familia, mis sueños, todo-

-Todo va a salir bien, ya veras-Dice la tetera animando al correcaminos un poco-Pero que torpe soy, yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo y tengo que ver como va la cena, Tweentus-

-Adiós, tengo que ver como el lindo gatito prepara la cena-

-Ahora¿Cómo te vestimos para la cena?Voy a ver que tengo en estos cajones-Dice Grannicus mientras abre sus cajones de los cuales salieron polillas y nubes de polvo-¡Oh pero que vergüenza!-Dice la anciana para luego sacar un vestido rosado y ofrecérselo a Rev-Aquí hay algo, con esté estarás precioso-

-Eres muy amable pero...-Dice Rev negándose a aceptar el vestido-No bajare a cenar-

Grannicus sorprendida dice-Pero tienes que bajar-

En eso el reloj aparece por la puerta y dice al mismo tiempo que hace una reverencia-La cena, está servida-

En el comedor la bestia se movía a cuatro patas de un lado a otro, a la vez que era observado por la tetera y el candelabros.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto?-Preguntó la bestia moviéndose de un extremo a otro-Le dije que bajara¡¿Por qué no ha llegado?!-

-Trata de ser paciente señor-Dice Lexi-El pobre perdió a su familia y su libertad, todo en un día-

-Amo-Dice el candelabro-¿A pensado que el correcaminos sea el que rompa el hechizo?-

-¡Por supuesto que lo hice!-Dice la bestia-Claramente o soy un tonto, soy un genio por algo-

-Bien-Dice el candelabro-Así que... tú te enamoras de él, él de ti y ¡pum! todos antropomórficos y humanos antes de la media noche!-

-No es tan fácil Ace-Dice la tetera-Todo eso lleva tiempo-

-Pero Lexi, la rosa empieza a marchitarse-

-Es inútil-Dice la bestia con algo de pesadez en su voz-Es tan hermoso y yo un...¡Miren-me!-

Ace y Lexi intercambian miradas antes de que Lexi hable-Debes ayudarlo a que vea algo más que eso-

-No sé como-Dice el amo del castillo como si fuera un niño al cual lo regañan, esto hace que la joven ama de llaves frunza el ceño y lo enfrente.

-Puedes empezar poniéndote más presentable-Dice Lexi como una madre la cual regaña a su hijo-Parate derecho-Ordena y la bestia le obedece-Trata de ser un caballero-

-Sí-Dice Ace-Cuando se presente hazle una cálida sonrisa, a ver tu sonrisa-

La bestia hace una sonrisa algo aterradora por sus grandes y filosos colmillo-Pero no lo asustes-Dice Lexi provocando que la bestia niegue con la cabeza rápidamente-

-Trata de impresionarlo con tu ingenio e inteligencia-Y la bestia asiente al oír las palabras de Ace.

-Pero se tierno-

-Cúbrelo de halagos-

-Pero con sinceridad-

-Pero sobre todo...-Comenzó la oración Ace pero luego la completaron él y Lexi al mismo tiempo-Deberás controlar tu mal genio-

Pararon de hablar cuando la manija de la puerta se empezó a mover lentamente, la bestia sonreía con nerviosismo hasta que de la puerta salió el reloj-Buenas noches-

-¿Y?¿Dónde está?-Preguntó impaciente la bestia.

-¿Eh?-Dice el reloj confundido para luego reír con nerviosismo-¡Ah el omega!Sí, sí, claro, ver él, bueno dada las circunstancias....... no vendrá-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Ese gruñido retumbó por todo el castillo. Las puertas del comedor se abrieron de golpe y la bestia empezó a correr rumbo hacia la habitación del correcaminos siendo perseguido por sus sirvientes que trataban inútilmente de calmarlo. Cuando llegó a la puerta empezó a golpear de manera brusca e insistente-¡Te dije que bajaras a cenar!-

El correcaminos respondió desde el interior de la habitación-No tengo hambre-

-¡O bajas o te...!¡O rompo la puerta!-

-Amo-Dice Ace en un intento por llamar la atención de la bestia-Tal vez ese no es el mejor modo de obtener su amor-

El reloj trato de seguir la idea del candelabro-Amo, trate de ser un caballero-

-Pero se esta poniendo tan¡Difícil!-

-Amo, gentil y ternura-Dice la tetera.

Con cansancio la bestia dice-¿Quieres bajar a cenar?-

El correcaminos contesta de manera cortante-No-

-Mmm...-Dice la bestia señalando de manera acusadora a la puerta.

-Suave y gentil-

-Sería un gran placer que me acompañaras a cenar-Luego escucha un susurro de "por favor" de parte de sus empleados-Por favor-

-No gracias-

-¡No puedes quedarte ahí para siempre!-

-Sí, sí puedo-

-¡Bien!Entonces¡MUERTE DE HAMBRE!-La bestia voltea a ver a sus sirvientes-Sino quiere cenar conmigo, no cenara¡NADA!-Luego de eso se va corriendo a cuatro patas.

-Creo que eso no salió muy bien-Dice Lexi desanimada.

-Danger-Le dice Ace al reloj-Cuida la puerta, voy a ver que puedo hacer¿Vienes Lex?-

-Todo yo, todo yo-Se queja Danger mientras Ace y Lexi se van del lugar.

En la habitación del amo del castillo, esté se encontraba tirando todos sus antiguos experimentos que había hecho tratando de revertir el hechizo hace años-Fui amable pero me rechazo¿Qué espera que haga¿Suplicar?-Él toma el espejo que le había regalado la hechicera hacia ya casi 10 años-Quiero verlo-

A la vez que él decía esas palabras, el espejo fue cambiando de su reflejo a una escena donde se veía la habitación del correcaminos y esté sentado sobre la cama hablando con la señora Grannicus.

-Pero el amo no es tan malo cuando llegas a conocerlo-Dice el ropero acercándose al joven omega-¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?-

-No quiero conocerlo, no quiero nada que ver con él-

Al terminar el deja el espejo de lado y camina hacia una mesa de trabajo-Es inútil, él siempre me vera como un...monstruo-

(...)

En la cocina del castillo Ace y Lexi estaban diciéndole a la estufa, el cual era el cocinero del castillo que guardara la cena ya que ni el alfa ni el omega comerían en el comedor.

-Me siento terriblemente insultado-Dice de manera casi inentendible el cocinero en jefe mientras-Me maté cocinando una gran cena para nada, una obra culinaria desperdiciada-

-No es nada personal viejo-Dice Ace-Fue una larga noche para todos-

-Yo no voy a dejar a esa pobre criatura hambrienta-Dice Lexi seria para luego ver al cocinero-Slam¿Puedes prepararme algo para el correcaminos?-

-Seguro-Dice Slam prendiendo sus hornillas-Solo dame unos minutos-

-Buena idea Lex-Dice Ace-Yo esperare algo de tiempo para hablar con Tech, él tiene que aprender a controlar su carácter o nos quedaremos así para siempre-

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Lexi le llevara la cena a Rev, tocó la puerta y al saber que era Lexi, el correcaminos le abrió la puerta.

-Le pedí a Slam el cocinero en jefe que te preparara algo-Dice el ama de llaves entrando a la habitación sobre un carrito con ruedas en el cual estaba la que sería la cena del ave-Supongo que tienes hambre¿O me equivoco?-

-No lo haces-Dice Rev sentándose sobre la cama-Te lo agradezco pero ¿No se enojara tu amo?-

-Él es un cascarrabias pero sabe que no te puede dejar sin comer-Dice ella quitándole importancia al asunto-Espero que te guste la sopa de verduras, el pan de semillas, el jugo de frutas y la tarta de manzana-

El correcaminos asiente-Sí y mucho, gracias-

Cuando el correcaminos terminó de comer, le volvió a agradezcer a el ama de llaves y le dijo que le diera las gracias a el chef Slam de su parte, la tetera se llevó los platos sucios mientras le deseaba buenas noches a Rev.

(...)

Ya en la noche el joven omega sintió un gran aburrimiento ya que no podía dormir y por más que tratar acomodándose en la cama una y otra vez en distintas posiciones, nada daba resultado, opto por quedarse sentado en la cama hasta que le entrara el sueño pero no funciono, él no estaba acostumbrado a pasar tanto tiempo estando quito por lo que decidió salir de la habitación, después de todo el alfa había dicho "Esté será tu hogar, puedes ir a donde quieras", Rev decidió tomarle la palabra y con cuidado abrió la puerta. Vio que en el suelo el reloj estaba durmiendo, con cuidado de no despertarlo salió y cerró la puerta para luego empezar a recorrer el castillo.

Caminó por los largos y oscuros pasillos hasta que llegó a las escalera que daban al ala oeste, a pesar de la advertencia y que una voz en su cabeza le decía que no fuera hacia allí, su curiosidad fue más grande y comenzó a subirlas de manera calmada.

Rev pudo apreciar que esa era la zona más oscura, polvorienta, descuidada y sombría del castillo y mientras más caminaba más lo comprobaba, las paredes tenían rasguños, cuadros que parecían retratos rasgados y un espejo roto como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado con una gran ira haciéndolo añicos. Al final vio una gran puerta, la cual no dudo ni por un minuto en abrir para ver el interior de esta. Asomo su cabeza y logró ver que la habitación parecía ser la recamara de alguien, solo que está estaba hecha pedazos con los muebles rotos, cortinas rasgadas y manchas en el suelo con trozos de cristal que parecían pertenecer a probetas, vasos de bohemia y tubos de ensayo a su alrededor.

Rev con algo de temor pero guiado por su gran curiosidad, se adentro en la habitación con cuidado de no pisar los cristales rotos. Mientras caminaba veía todo a lujo de detalle, vio una cama o los restos de ella ya que se veía como si alguien o algo muy pesado se huviera arrojados sobre ella, también pudo apreciar rasguños en los pilares y los respaldos de la cama, la cual tenía varias pieles a modo de sabanas. El correcaminos se topó con un retrado resgarado, casi no se veaí la persona en el pero se podía apreciar que era una especie de canino, la única parte que se apreciaba en su totalidad eran los ojos de canino, los cuales se le hacian bastante conocidos aunque no recordara donde los vio antes.

Rev estaba apunto de tocar el cuadro para ver si podía apreciarlo mejor cuando una brillante luz rosa llamó su atención. La luz provenía de una rosa cubierta con una cupula sobre una mesa y el ave se acercó lentamente hacia está, el correcaminos quedó facinado al ver tal belleza mientras recordaba alquel libro de poesía que lo había dejado con las ganas de oler la flor para ver si lograba oler el aroma del amor. Él tomó con cuidado la cuplua de cristal y lentamente acercó su mano a la flor pero cuando estaba apunto de tocar uno de sus petalos, el amo del castillo apareció, saltando enfrente del correcaminos para recojer la cuplua y ponerla nuevemente sobre la rosa, la cual ahora sujetaba como si fuera un preciadp tesoro.

La bestia vio al asustado y sorprendido correcaminos con algo de furia-¿Por qué entraste aquí?-

Rev retrocedió un paso mientras hablaba-Perdón...-

-Te dije que nunca vinieras¡aquí!-

-No pensé que fuera tan malo...-

La bestica golpeó un viejo mueble mientras gritaba-¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que pudiste causar?!-

-Basta-Dice Rev mientras se cubre con miedo.

-¡FUERA!-Rev comenzó a correr rápidamente como digno correcaminos mientras el amo del castillo tiraba los muebles de un lado al otro-¡FUERA!-Gritó nuevamente pero pasados unos se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, había alejado la única esperanza que había tenido en años de soeldad absoluta.

Mientras tanto en la entrada del castillo, subiendo las escaleras se encontraban Ace y Danger quienes estaban discutiendo, otra vez.

-Te dije que lo cuidaras Danger-Dice Ace serio-Y te quedaste dormido, ahora hay que encontrarlo antes de que se meta en problemas-

-Exageras Ace-Dice Danger restandole impostancia a los hechos-Dime ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?-

En ese momento escucharon la voz de su amo la cual se oía furiosa y seguidamente vieron al correcaminos corriendo a toda velocidad por las escaleras rumbo a la puerta del castillo.

-Aunque lo prometí, no puedo quedarme un minuto más-Dice Rev mientras abre la puerta del castillo y salió del lugar, por más que Ace y Danger trataron de detenerlo pero el correcaminos era muy rápido, tanto que nisiquiera pudieron decir "a".

Si bien Rev podría llegar a su casa en poco más de un minuto si iba a pie, no podía dejar al caballo de su padre además él no sabía el camino de regreso y el caballo sí, por lo que fue por el caballo y empezó a cabalgar rumbo al helado bosque.

Ya era de noche y como se estaba adentrando el invierno, el bosque estaba aún más frío de lo usual, se podían escuchar a los búos pero sobretodo a los lobos y sus aullidos, lobos que estaban más cerca de lo que parecía.

Antes de que Rev se diera cuenta ya estaba rodeado por estos salvajes animales, el omega cabalgo y cabalgo tratando de huir pero fue inutil, el caballo se asustó y lo tiró al suelo. El correcaminos se enfrento a los lobos con nada más que una rama que tomó de un arból en un intento de salvar su vida y la del caballo. Él tiraba golpe tras golpe a las bestias sedientras de sangre hasta que uno de los lobos lo tomó por la capa y lo tiró al suelo donde uno de los animales se preparaba para tirarse sobre él cuando el lobo estaba por saltar para atacar a Rev, alguien tomó al lobo y lo arrojo lejos de ahí, ese alguien era la bestia. El alfa luchó solo con todos los lobos los cuales atacaban con gran intensidad pero la bestia tenía más fuerza logrando que las criaturas se rindieran y hulleran del lugar como perros con la cola entre las patas. El omega vio la pelea con gran asombro pero también con miedo hasta que la pelea terminó y se dio cuenta que la bestia había sido herida en el brazo y estaba más agotada de lo que parecía, cayendo al suelo por fruto del cansancio.

El correcaminos estaba apunto de subir a su caballo pero no pudo hacerlo "Él fue un bruto, sí pero salvó mi vida"pensó para luego ir a ver a la bestia la cual llacia inconciente en el suelo, con sumo cuidado tomó al alfa y lo subió al caballo para seguidamente ponerse en marcha rumbo al castillo.

(...)

Una vez en el castillo, el omega prendió la chimenea y le había pedidó a Lexi que le trajiera unas cosas para cuidar al alfa. Ace, Danger, Tweentums y Lexi estaban viendo desde la distancia como el correcaminos atendía a su amo el cual, como si fuera un perro, estaba tratando de lamer su herida siendo detenido por el correcaminos.

-Espera...-Dice el correcaminos escurriendo un trapo con agua para luego ponerlo en la herida-...No te muevas-

Cuando el trapo tocó la herida, la bestia gruño de dolor y enojo-¡ESO DUELE!-Gritó la bestia de dolor, causando que sus empleados se asustaran.

El correcaminos alzó la voz-¡Si te quedaras quieto no te dolería!-

La bestia también subió el tono de su voz-¡Sino te hubieras escapado, no estaría lastimado!-

-¡Sino me hubieras asustado no habría escapado!-

-¡Y tú no debiste ir al ala oeste!-

-Y tú deberías controlar tu mal genio-Rev alzó la voz, Tech le iba a contestar pero al ver que el otro tenía razón cerró la boca-Quedate quieto te va a arder-Dice Rev dulcemente mientras continuaba desinfectando a herida para luego empezar a vendarla-Por cierto...gracias por salvar mi vida-

Con vergüenza la bestia respondió-De nada-

-Mi nombre es Rev Runner-Dice el correcaminos sonriendo dulcemente mientras terminaba de vendar su brazo.

La sonrisa del omega causó cierto sonrojo en el alfa pero rápidamente volteo la cara-Tech-Susurro en respuesta. Los empleados del castillo sintieron esperanza en el aire, un sentimiento que creyeron perdido.

(...)

En la casa de los Runners, todos se encontraban preocupados por la seguridad del primogénito de la familia. Harriet había preparado sopa caliente tratando de calentar a su hijo el cual no paraba de estornudar y a su esposo el cual no solo estaba resfriado sino que también estaba furioso por la forma en la que lo trataron los aldeanos en la taberna cuando había regresado de dejar a Rip con Harriet. Ahora Ralph se encontraba en su sofá cubierto por una manta y Rip acostado en el sofá más grande también arropado y con un trapo en la cabeza, Harriet los estaba cuidando ya que ambos parecían haberse enfermado a causa del frío y la humedad de la celda y del bosque.

-No puedo creer que esos imbéciles me trataran como si estuviera loco-

-Que no te sorprenda Pa, esos tipos lo vienen creyendo desde hace años-Dice Rip a la vez que comía su sopa-Además tienes que admitir que no todos los días una bestia aparece en un castillo en medio del bosque-

-Tienes razón Rip, no es normal pero no por eso voy a permitir que esa cosa se lleve a mi hijo-

-¡Oh mi Revy!-Dice Harriet triste y dolida-Mi pequeño debe estar pasando frio, tristeza y quien sabe por que atrocidades le esta haciendo pasar ese monstruo-

-¡Se acabó!-Gritó Ralph parándose del sofá-¡Con o sin ayuda de esos idiotas voy a ir por mi hijo!-Pero cuando iba a empezar a caminar no pudo aguantar su propio peso y cayo.

Harriet rápidamente lo tomó y lo volvió a sentar-Amor-Dice preocupada-No estás en condiciones de ir al bosque, por más que quiera tener a mi Rev en mis brazos no puedo permitirte ir por él, no en ese estado-

-Pero cariño, esa cosa era un alfa ¿Te imaginas que le puede hacer a nuestro hijo el cual es un omega indefenso?-

-Lo sé-Dice la omega con lagrimas en los ojos-Pero no puedo permitir que salgas así y menos con esté frio-La omega se puso firme-Por favor entiéndelo y espera a que te recuperes-

-Ma tiene razón Pa-Dice Rip-Cuando nos mejoremos yo iré contigo por Rev, no voy a dejar a mi hermano en ese lugar por más tiempo pero para eso hay que estar sanos¿Entiendes eso?-

El alfa mayor se resignó y comprendió que por más que le partiera el alma, tendría que dejar a su hijo solo por un poco más de tiempo-Se que eres fuerte Rev, demuéstralo y espera un poco más-Susurró-Papá ira por ti, lo prometo-

Por otro lado en el pueblo, más concretamente en la taberna, el General Sword y Sam se encontraban hablando a puerta cerrado con el dueño del asilo del pueblo. El General arrojó sobre la mesa una bolsa con monedas de oro.

-Le seré claro señor Le Pew-Dice Deuce-Mi anhelo más grande es casarme con Rev pero necesito que lo persuada-

Sam comenzó a reír-Lo rechazó como a una mosca-

Deuce golpea al pistolero antes de hablar-Todos sabes que su padre está loco, está noche vino aquí a gritar por una bestia en un castillo-

-Ralph Runner es inofensivo-Dice el humano con acento francés.

-Sí pero Rev haría cualquier cosa por su familia-

-Jaja sí-Dice el humano más bajo de los 3-Incluso se casaría con él-

-Así que quiere que encierre a su padre injustamente en el asilo¡Oh! Eso es tan desalmado y despreciable-Dice Le Pew dramáticamente-Claro que por esta la cantidad de dinero me encanta jajaja-

-Pero ese omega no ha sido visto desde la mañana-

-Y por eso Sam-Dice Deuce-Tú vigilaras la casa de los Runners hasta que regrese y cuando lo hagas me lo dirás para empezar con el plan-

(...)

Al día siguiente la bestia se encontraba con la compañía de Ace y Danger viendo hacia el patio interno del castillo donde el correcaminos vestido con un vestido de invierno en color verde claro se encontraba caminaba tranquilamente con su caballo.

Tech tocó el vendaje de su brazo y dijo-Nunca había sentido algo así por alguien, quiero hacer algo por él...¿Pero qué?-

-Hay tantas cosas-Dice Danger-Chicas patos en bikini, un barril de cerveza, una mesa con postres, un cetro con mi cara, una capa genial, que por un día se cumplan mis ordenes, una fiesta loca...-

-Esas cosas son las que TÚ quieres, Danger-Dice Ace-Lexi me comentó que oyó a Rev en la mañana hablando con el mismo, decía que extrañaba leer-

Tech no dudó ni por un minuto y fue a buscar a Rev, ahora Tech y Rev se encontraban enfrente a una puerta en el rincón más tranquilo del castillo.

-Hay algo que quiero mostrarte-Dice Tech sujetando la manija de la puerta para seguidamente ver a Rev-Pero primero... cierra los ojos-Rev hace una mueca de confusión-Es una sorpresa-Rev obedece y cierra los ojos, Tech comprueba que el correcaminos no puede ver, lo toma de las manos y lo introduce en la habitación.

-¿Puedo abrirlos?-

-No, aún no-La bestia suelta sus manos-Espera aquí-Abre las cortinas dejando entrar a la luz del sol-

El correcaminos cada vez más emocionado y nervioso dice-¿Ya puedo abrirlos?¿Ahora?¿Puedo?-

-Está bien, ahora-

Rev abre sus ojos-¡Oh!-Es todo lo que sale de su boca a la vez que sus ojos recorren toda la habitación, la cual era una biblioteca, la más grande que ha visto en su vida.

-No puedo creerlo-Dice el omega con genuina emoción en su voz al ver pared tras pared llenas hasta no poder de libros-Nunca había visto tantos libros en mi vida-

-¿Por qué no la recorres un poco?-Dice el alfa al ver a Rev así.

-¿De verdad?-Preguntó el omega con brillo en sus ojos, el alfa solo asintió causando que el otro chillara de emoción-¡Yeah!-

El correcaminos corrió de un lado al otro viendo con lujo de detalles, subió y bajo cada una de las escaleras que había para apreciar mejor los libros de los puntos más altos, vio desde cada uno de los balcones de la habitación para ver todo desde distintos ángulos, vio cada detalle de la habitación con emoción, todo eso lo hizo en menos de 5 minutos para finalmente volver al lado de la bestia.

-¿Te gusta?-Preguntó la bestia con algo de nervios en su voz.

-¡Es maravilloso!-Dice el correcaminos como si fuera un niño en una dulcería.

-Todo esto es tuyo-Dice Tech señalando toda la habitación.

-¡Gracias!¡Gracias!¡Gracias!-Dice Rev saltando de la alegría pero luego para y toma de las manos a Tech-Muchas gracias-

Desde la puerta eran observados por Ace y Lexi que sonreían y Danger que no entendía que había de genial en unos simples libros.

(...)

Al día siguiente Rev decidió acompañar a desayunar a Tech, ambos se sentaron en una mesa ubicada al lado de una amplia ventana que daba hacia el patio interno, está mesa era más pequeña que la del comedor, era algo más intimo. Rev tomaba la avena de manera delicada y elegante pero Tech lo hacia de una manera mucho menos elegante... o siquiera civilizada, Lexi se estaba golpeando la frente internamente a la vez que le indicaba a Tech que tomara la cuchara y comiera "como alguien civilizado y educado" pero para él era difícil sostener la cuchara. Rev se percató de esto y dejó aún lado del plato la cuchara, luego tomó entre sus manos el plato y lo alzó, Tech lo vio y él inclino la cabeza como diciendo "buen provecho" para luego empezar a tomar la avena del plato. Tech se sorprendió por la acción y rápidamente empezó a hacer lo mismo, él no podía creer que Rev hiciera eso por él. Ambos tuvieron un agradable desayuno riéndose de como a Tech le habían quedado restos de avena en la cara.

En la tarde de ese mismo día ambos habían salido al patio para tomar un poco de aire, el cual estaba algo más frió que de costumbre indicando que ya comenzó el invierno.

Tech trataba de darle de comer a los pájaros pero estos huía, Rev decido acercarse para intervenir. Tomó algunas semillas de las manos de la bestia e hizo un camino con estas para que las aves lo siguieran, esto funcionó emocionando a Tech quien nunca había hecho esto antes y cautivando a Rev quien no podía apartar sus ojos del brillo en la mirada ajena. El correcaminos se llevó la mano al pecho, ahí sentía algo nuevo y excitante, algo que nunca había sentido.

En la noche ellos se sentaron enfrente a la chimenea de la biblioteca, ambos se acurrucaron más de lo que admitirían que estaban en realidad. Tech estaba atrás de Rev mientras que esté tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho sosteniendo un libro sobre un inventor. Cuando el correcaminos terminó de leer suspiro, preocupando a la bestia.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Nada en especial, solo extraño crear cosas, eso es todo-

-¿Crear cosas?-Dice Tech intrigado-¿Eres inventor?-

Rev se sonrojo-Yo no lo diría así exactamente, mi padre es inventor y desde que tengo memoria lo he ayudado en su taller y bueno a veces creó mis propios proyectos o intento experimentar-Rev soltó una pequeña risita y luego suspiró-Debes creer que es tonta la idea de un omega inventor ¿Cierto?-

-Para nada-Dice Tech con sinceridad-De hecho creo que es increíble que te guste inventar-

-¿En serio?-Preguntó Rev con esperanza en su voz-La gente del pueblo me dicen que al ser omega debo casarme para luego quedarme en casa a cuidar a mi esposo e hijos-

-Bueno ciertamente esas personas se escuchan como unos idiotas, tú eres el único que puede decidir que quiere hacer con su vida-

-Eso fue lo más dulce que alguien me ha dicho que no sea ni mis padres ni mi hermano-Dice Rev de manera suave y dulce-Gracias Tech-

La bestia se sorprendió al oír su nombre salir del pico del correcaminos, sonaba tan bien tanto que su cola se movía de un lado al otro de la emoción-Por nada...Rev-

Ambos apartaron la vista el uno del otro para evitar que el otro viera su sonrojo y al poco tiempo se fueron a dormir pero solo pudieron pensar el uno en el otro.

(...)

Tech estaba en su laboratorio, eran las 4 de la mañana por lo que la servidumbre y Rev se encontraban durmiendo como se suponía él tenía que estar haciendo... pero no podía. Él no había podido parar de pensar en el hecho de que al correcaminos le gustara inventar incluso tanto como a él.

-¿Podría usar este gusto en común para acercarme a él?-Preguntó el alfa para sí mismo cuando comenzó a recorre el laboratorio con la vista-Sin duda esté lugar a tenido mejores tiempos, una sacudida de polvo no le vendría mal-

Al igual que como sucedía antes del hechizo, ese laboratorio fue y es el único escape que tenía Tech, ahí se sentía bien consigo mismo y podría sacar a relucir su brillante cerebro. Nadie, NADIE pisaba ese laboratorio, solo él, es más ni siquiera permitía que entraran a limpiar y si él necesitaba algo, se lo entregaban a través de la puerta sin ingresar al cuarto. Él siempre se encargo que esa habitación estuviera ordenada y libre de polvo pero desde el incidente con el hechizo y de todos los intentos fallidos por regresar a la normalidad lo habían vuelto un verdadero chiquero, y no podía darse el lujo de que el ser más hermoso del mundo viera eso. El príncipe alfa tomo cartas en el asunto, decidió limpiar y arreglar su pequeño "escape del mundo" para poder enseñárselo a Rev. Eran las 8 de la mañana cuando terminó todo y también cuando le informaron que el desayuno sería servido.

-Buenos días-Dice Rev ya sentado en la mesa-¿Dormiste bien?-

-Buenos días-Dice Tech al ver al sonriente correcaminos-Sí ¿Y tú?-

-Bien aunque me desperte en el suelo pero eso es normal, yo siempre me muevo en sueños ya que tengo hiperactividad jaja cosa de correcaminos supongo aunque ahora que lo pienso mi hermano Rip no tiene ese problema pero Pa y Ma dice que porque está en la fase "rebelde" pero te puedo asegurar que Rip es así desde que nació-Dice Rev rápidamente sin parar un segundo a respirar confundiendo un poco a Tech-Lo siento-Dice el correcaminos avergonzado bajando la velocidad al hablar-A veces hablo de más, descuida me mantendré en silencio si te molesta-

-No me molesta-Dice Tech sin saber el porque no le molestaba. Si bien él odiaba cuando la gente hablaba de más o de manera rápida llegando incluso a mandarlos a callar, cuando escuchaba a Rev hablar eso no le pasaba-Así que... ¿Es normal que te caigas de la cama?-

La bestia intentó establecer una conversación con el correcaminos, logrando-lo exitosamente. La conversación fue buena para ambas partes y cuando terminaron de comer fueron al laboratorio del alfa.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-Preguntó Rev con curiosidad.

-Esté es mi "escape del mundo", nadie puede venir aquí, solo yo-Dice Tech con seriedad pero luego le sonríe al otro-Pero creo que contigo puedo hacer una excepción-Él abre la puerta-Es mi laboratorio-

Los ojos de Rev se abren de la emoción-¿Tu laboratorio?-

-Sí, pensé que te gustaría tú sabes crear algo o experimentar un poco ¿Te interesa?-

-¡Sí!-Dice Rev casi gritando-¡Gracias!¡Gracias!¡Gracias Tech!-

-¿Qué esperas?Entra-

El correcaminos quedó fascinado mientras observaba la habitación, la cual estaba repleta de proyectos hechos anteriormente por Tech-¿Tú hiciste todo esto?-

-Sí, también tengo algunos planos para futuros proyectos y un diario sobre mis experimento, ya sabes me gusta recordar que químicos no sé llevan bien con otros jaja-

-Eres realmente fascinante Tech-

-Sabes creo que tú eres más fascinante que yo Rev¿Algo que quisieras construir?-

-Una caja musical-

-¿Una caja musical?-

Rev se sonrojo-Gracias... bueno creerás que es tonto pero desde que era niño me gustan las cajas musicales, Pa le regalo una a Ma cuando eran jóvenes y desde entonces para mi son muy importantes ya que cada vez que veo una, veo a mis padres felices y enamorados-Dice Rev con nostalgia en su voz-Es tonto lo sé-

-Creo que es muy... dulce-Dice Tech cautivado con el correcaminos-¿Quieres empezar ahora?-

-Sí por favor-

-Muy bien, primero hagamos el diseño-

En eso ambos empezaron a diseñar la caja y el mecanismo de la misma-El modelo más sencillo consiste en un cilindro giratorio o disco provisto de muescas en relieve o remaches que al tropezar con las láminas de un teclado de metal o pequeño cepillo de dientes de alambre, reproducen breves melodías. Los modelos más complejos disponen de un minúsculo tambor y pequeñas campanas, además del cepillo metálico-Empezó Rev- La base es una placa de metal a la cual se fijan con tornillos las demás piezas. La manivela, utilizada para activar el muelle poniéndolo en tensión. El motor del muelle, que permite que la melodía dure desde algunos minutos hasta una hora o varias horas. Los remaches, ubicados en el cilindro giratorio o disco, que alzan las láminas del cepillo y las sueltan para que vibren y produzcan el sonido. El cepillo o teclado de metal, compuesto por una serie de láminas afinadas. Un muñeco o bailarina situado en la parte superior de la caja, que da vueltas mientras la música suena, sé que es opcional pero opino que sería muy tierno y...-Rev paro al ver la mirada atenta de Tech en él-Lo estoy haciendo otra vez¿Verdad?-Rev suspira-Lo siento otra vez estoy hablando de más, yo... mejor me quedo en silencio para no molestarte-

-De hecho me gustaría escucharte hablar más-Dice Tech sonrojado, provocando una sonrisa en Rev-Ya sabes mientras construimos esto y todo eso-

Tech le gustaba oír esa voz a una velocidad antinatural mientras divagaba en la conversación, pocas eran las veces que quería callarlo, eso si a él le daban ganas de callarlo con un beso.

A partir de ese momento el alfa y el omega se volvieron bastante cercanos. Casi todos los días iban al laboratorio para continuar con la caja musical, trabajar en algo nuevo, hacer planos o experimentar; otras tardes decidieron quedarse a leer en la biblioteca; paseaban por el patio para terminar jugando en la nieve; jugaron ajedrez durante horas, a veces jugando con hasta 5 tableros a las vez; a veces simplemente se iban al balcón a hablar: empezaron hablando de cosas simples como gustos y disgustos o que teorías científicas eran más acertadas y porque, a hablar sobre cosas personales como la familia del omega, los padres del alfa, infancias, en fin, hablaban de todo y a la vez de nada.

(...)

El tiempo siguió su curso, Rev llegó al castillo en una tarde de finales del otoño casi comienzos del invierno y ahora ya estaban a mediados del invierno, vistiendo abrigos y con nieve hasta las rodillas. Pero la cantidad de días desde que el correcaminos estaba en el castillo no era lo único que aumentaba, no. Un sentimiento nuevo y desconocido tanto para Tech como para Rev iba en aumento, lento pero seguro como el agua de un grifo que dejaron abierto y gotea, al principio piensas que las gotas no van a valer nada pero luego ves que el lavamanos está que desborda de agua. 

En esté momento al mismo tiempo que ellos estaban en el laboratorio del mayor, la gran mayoría de los empleados estaban reunidos esperando por las palabras del bouteiller.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo viejos?-Dice el bouteiller llamando la atención de todos-Supongo ya saben porque estamos aquí, mañana es el cumpleaños número 21 de Tech, lo que quiere decir que hay que crear la escena más romántica posible para cerrar el trato-Dice Ace de manera clara-Así que Lexi y Danger conmigo y el resto mitad al ala este y la otra mitad al ala oeste-

Todos siguieron al pie de la letra las indicaciones y se fueron a hacer sus respectivas labores.

-Hay que relajarnos conejo-Dice el mayordomo principal-El hechizo está casi rota ya siento mis plumas en mi cuerpo-

-Es obvio que entre ellos hay una chispa-Dice el ama de llaves con cara de enamorada-Se ven tan lindo juntos cuando están leyendo en la biblioteca, paseando por el patio o en ese laboratorio-

-Eso es cierto Lex pero nunca hace daño animar un poco las llamas, aún más considerando que es la última oportunidad de volver a nuestras formas normales-

-Extraño poder unas ropa linda y elegante-Dice Lexi-La porcelana me hace ver gorda-

-Yo extraño relajarme sin hacer nada mientras el sol le da a mis plumas-Dice Danger-También extraño poder ver mis maravillosos músculos-

-Creo que el escuchar tantas veces las campanadas del reloj, tu cerebro esta fallando pato-Dice Ace riendo-Aunque admito que extraño cuando practicaba artes marciales, no tenía nada que ver con mis labores en el castillo pero era un buen pasatiempos-

Los tres suspiran con nostalgia-Bueno mejor vamos a ver al Sylth Vester por el tema de la música y a Slam por el tema del banquete-

El ama de llaves fue al salón de baile para hablar sobre la música con el pianista del castillo, Sylth Vester, quien ahora era un piano de cola. Y los otros dos fueron a hablar con el chef Slam para que el banquete fuera lo mejor de lo mejor. En lo que los sirvientes se encargaban de todo, la bestia y el correcaminos estaban en el laboratorio como ya era costumbre para ellos. Rev estaba hablando mientras Tech suspiraba enamorado a la vez que lo veía como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

(...)

Hoy era el día, el día en el que se sabría si lo que había entre estos seres tan diferentes pero a la vez tan similares, era amor. Estaba anocheciendo lo que quería decir que el tiempo se estaba agotando, todo tenía que salir perfecto así que ahora Ace se encontraba asesorando a Tech, quien estaba siendo acicalado y arreglado.

-La hora de la verdad-

-No sé si pueda hacerlo-

-Tienes que ser audaz, atrevido y cuando llegue el momento... le confesaras tu amor-

-Y le confesare...-Tech bajo su cabeza-No puedo-

-Doc ¿Quieres a Rev?-

-Más que a mi vida-

-Entonces debes decírselo Doc-

En ese instante apareció Danger-El correcaminos aguarda-

Con los nervios a flor de piel, Tech vestido con un traje de color verde salió de la habitación, caminó hasta llegar a las escaleras y se quedo viendo hacia la puerta de la habitación de Rev, donde la puerta se abrió y revelo al mismo con un encantador vestido de color rojo pasión, un vestido simple pero elegante al igual que el que lo usa. El correcaminos comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a donde estaba la bestia, esté le ofreció el brazo y él lo tomó para que luego ambos bajaran. Ellos empezaron a degustar el banquete cuando Sylth Vester empezó a tocar música romántica, provocando que Rev se parara y tomara a Tech por las manos para conducirlo hasta la pista de baile.

En el centro de la pista Rev colocó la mano de Tech en su pequeña cintura y él colocó la suya en el hombro del otro. Ambos empezaron a bailar de manera lenta por toda la pista, viéndose a los ojos como hechizados el uno por el otro, esto solo se detuvo cuando Rev apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Tech y el baile continuo.

La luz de las velas perdió un poco la intensidad dando así un ambiente más intimo y romántico, cuando la pareja terminó el baile fueron hacia el balcón. Ambos se sentaron en el borde del balcón al principio con cierta distancia, la cual se fue acortando mientras ambos se movían en dirección al otro. Ellos tenían cierta vergüenza así que evitaban verse a la cara pero luego de unos segundos ambos decidieron ser valientes y verse a los ojos, los cuales tenían un fuerte brillo causado tanto por la luz de la luna y las estrellas como por el hecho de estar frente a una persona que consideraban especial.

-Rev...-Empezó Tech-¿Eres feliz aquí conmigo?-

-Sí-Contestó Rev sin dudar pero luego su rostro cambio a uno triste y nostálgico.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Quisiera ver a mi familia, solo una vez más-

-Hay una manera-Dice Tech para luego guiar al correcaminos hasta su habitación, donde le enseña un espejo-Esté espejo es mágico-Dice Tech mientras se lo entrega a Rev-Di en lo que quieres y te lo enseñara-

Rev cierra los ojos y dice-Quiero ver a mi familia por favor-El espejo empieza a cambiar y le muestra a Harriet y a Rip durmiendo en sus camas, Rev sonríe hasta que se da cuenta de algo-¿Dónde está mi padre? Muéstrame por favor-El espejo cambia nuevamente y se ve a Ralph solo en el frío bosque-¿Pa?-

-No me importa lo que digan Harriet y Rip-Dice Ralph caminando entre la nieve, ya que se notaba que tenía frío, estaba enfermo y cansado como para correr más-Yo iré en busca e mi hijo-Pero el correcaminos se tropieza cayendo en la nieve helada-Espérame Rev-

-¡Pa!-El espejo vuelve a su estado original dejando muy preocupado a Rev-Está enfermo y solo-

Tech se voltea viendo hacia la ventana sin creer lo que estaba apunto de decir-Entonces debes ir con él-

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-Te dejare libre-Dice la bestia sintiendo que le clavaban algo en el corazón-Ya no eres mi prisionero-

-¿Libre?¿De verdad?-

-Gracias Tech-Dice Rev tomando su mano-Descuida Pa iré a salvarte-Rev le entrega el espejo a Tech-Creo que esto es tuyo-

-Llevate-lo-Dice Tech acariciando las plumas de Rev-Así podrás verme y recordarme-

-Gracias por entender que me necesita mi padre-

El correcaminos se retira del lugar dejando a la bestia sola en su habitación.

-Déjeme decirle jefe que todo va bien-Dice Danger entrando-Déjeme decirle que yo supe antes que el conejo que así sería jajaja-

-Lo dejé ir-

-Jajajaja...¿Qué?¡¿Por qué?!-

-Era necesario-

-Pe pe pero ¿Por qué?-

Porque... lo amo-

-¡¿QUÉ HIZO QUE?!-Gritaron Ace, Lexi y Tweentus al unísono al escuchar a Danger-

Ellos empezaron a hablar de como su única esperanza se había agotado, sin saber que Tweentus se había alejado de la escena.

(...)

Rev ya con la ropa con la que llegó al castillo sobre el caballo de su padre, se había adentrado al bosque en busca de su padre a la vez que clamaba por él. Cuando finalmente lo encontró, lo subió al caballo y lo llevó a su casa. Se encontró con Harriet preocupada al descubrir que su marido no estaba y con Rip listo para ir por su padre. Ambos lloraron de emoción al ver al primogénito de la familia Runner de regreso en su hogar pero en esté momento Ralph era la prioridad, lo que ninguno de los Runners sabía era que Sam los estaba vigilando, listo para ir a informarle a Deuce sobre el regreso del omega.

-Tranquilo Pa-Dice Rev dulcemente-Aquí estoy-

Ralph abraza a su hijo con fuerza-Pensé que no volvería a verte-

-¿Cómo escapaste de la bestia?-Le preguntó Rip a su hermano mayor.

-Yo no escape, él me libero-

-¿Esa cosa te liberó?-Preguntó Ralph confundido-¿De verdad esa bestia te dejó ir?-

-Él es diferente ahora, él está tan cambiado-

Harriet veía a su hijo mayor con intriga, esa forma de hablar le recordaba a ella cuando había conocido a Ralph. Ella iba a preguntarle a Rev al respecto pero algo en el bolso de esté se movió, del bolso salió Tweentus diciendo con su voz tierna-Hola-

-Pero que cosita más adorable-Dice Harriet al ver a la tacita de té para luego tomarla.

-Que bueno volver a verte-Dice Rip-Para confirmar que no estamos locos-

-Así que tenemos un pequeño polizón-

-Rev ¿Por qué te fuiste?¿Ya no nos quieres?-

-Claro que sí, solo que...-Rev es interrumpido por un ruido.

-Alguien está tocando la puerta-Dice Rip.

-Yo iré-Dice Harriet yendo a abrir la puerta-¿Puedo ayudarlo?-

-Buenas noches señora, soy Pierre Le Pew el dueño del asilo y vinimos por su esposo-

Harriet ve atrás del hombre para ver a toda la aldea en su patio delantero con antorchas y tridentes, también logra ver la carreta del asilo mental-¡Mi esposo no está loco!-

-¡Se ha comportado como un lunático!-Gritó Sam.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó Rip saliendo de la casa con Rev y Ralph-¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Nada solo el loco de su padre hablando de una bestia-

-¡La bestia es real!-Gritó el joven alfa-Yo también la vi-

Causando las risas de los aldeanos-Vaya creo que es de familia-

-¡Lleven a los dos!-Gritó Pierre mientras unos aldeanos sujetaban a Rip y a Ralph.

Harriet lloraba desconsolada-¡No pueden hacer esto!-

-No lo permitiré-Dice Rev enfrentando a los aldeanos.

-Rev, eres un omega tu opinión no les importa-Dice el general acercándose al correcaminos-En cambio mi opinión podría hacer la diferencia-

-Deuce por favor, tú sabes que ellos no están locos-

-Claro que lo haría... si te casas conmigo-

-¿Qué?-

-Es una sola palabra-

-¡JAMAS!-

-Como quieras-Dice Deuce serio-¡Llévense a esos locos ahora!-

Rev ve como arrastraban a su padre y a su hermano mientras su madre llora a más no poder, no pierde el tiempo y corre a buscar el espejo que le había regalado Tech-¡Mi familia no está loca y puedo probarlo!-Todos lo voltean a ver-Enséñame a la bestia-Luego de eso volteo el espejo y les enseñó la imagen de la bestia, la cual se encontraba gritando en el balcón de su habitación.

-¿Es peligrosa?-

-¡Oh no! No les haría daño, sé que se ve peligrosa y feroz...-Dice Rev acercando el espejo a él-Pero él es tierno y gentil... es mi amigo-

El general Sword no podía creer lo que oía, Rev prefería a esa horrible bestia que a él-¡Oye! Estoy pensando que le tienes afecto a ese monstruo-

-¡Él no es un monstruo!¡TÚ SÍ!-

-¡Está tan loco como su familia!¡La bestia se llevara a sus hijos, matara al ganado, vendrá en la noche!-

-NO-

-¡Hay que matar a la bestia!-

-¡No lo permitiré!-

-Estás con nosotros o en contra-Gritó Deuce tomando a Rev-¡Encierren a todos los Runners!-

Los aldeanos se fueron guiados por el general al castillo dela bestia y los correcaminos fueron arrojados al sótano de su propia casa.

-Esto es mi culpa-Lloró Rev-Mataran a Tech por mi culpa¿Qué voy a hacer?-

-Ya, ya Rev algo vamos a hacer-Dice Ralph abrazando a su hijo-Algo se nos va a ocurrir¡Somos Runner y los Runners no se rinden!-

Tweentus había observado todo, ahora solo tenía que liberar a la familia Runner y entonces vio el cortador de leña y pensó en una gran idea.

Mientras tanto en el castillo, toda la servidumbre estaba triste ya que la única esperanza que habían tenido en tanto tiempo desapareció tan rápido como apareció. Algo llamó la atención de Danger desde la ventana.

-¿Alguien dejó las velas encendidas en el patio?-Dice Danger mirando la ventana-¡Hey! Las velas se mueve-

-¿Qué?-Dice Lexi acercándose a la ventana-Idiota, esa son antorchas y ¡Tienen el espejo del amo!-

-¡Vienen a atacar el castillo!-Dice Ace-¡Todos alerta!¡Nos atacan!-

Ellos corrieron a preparase para la batalla, decidieron que lo mejor era esperar a que entraran al castillo y fingir que eran simples muebles y utensilios para agarrarlos con la guardia baja y atacar. Lexi fue a comunicarle al amo del castillo la situación.

-Señor-Dice Lexi desde la puerta.

-Déjame en paz-Dice Tech sin ánimos de nada.

-¡Pero señor están atacando el castillo!-En eso los aldeanos utilizaban un tronco para abrir las puertas y entrar al castillo para así mata a la bestia-¿Qué hacemos amo?-

-Déjalos entrar... ya no importa-

Los aldeanos lograron derribar la puerta, entraron al castillo guiados por el general. Cuando todos se encontraban en el centro de la habitación...

-¡AHORA!-Gritó Ace e inmediatamente todos los habitantes del castillo dejaron de aparentar ser simples muebles y utensilios para comenzar a luchar contra los invasores. El general abandono la pelea y fue escaleras arriba para encontrar a la bestia.

En el pueblo, Tweetums se había subido sobre el corta leña, lo encendió y comenzó a moverlo en dirección a las puertas del sótano. La pequeña tacita de té consiguió su objetivo, rompió la puerta y liberó a los correcaminos los que no dudaron un solo segundo en ir corriendo rumbo al castillo.

En el castillo los aldeanos tenían las de perder, los sirvientes atacaban con todo lo que tenían logrando que los invasores salieran del castillo. Los habitantes del castillos celebraban con alegría, la alegría era tal que Ace incluso besó a Danger, claro que ambos escupieron del asco. Habían ganado la batalla...pero la guerra estaba por llegar...

Tech se encontraba triste viendo como los últimos pétalos de la rosa caían a medida que se acercaban las 12 de la noche, hora en la que terminaría su cumpleaños y por lo tanto la oportunidad de romper el hechizo. El general Sword pateó la puerta y vio a Tech, quien solo lo vio por unos segundos antes de volver a ver a la rosa.

Deuce le tiró una flecha por la espalda y aprovechó que la bestia gemía de dolor para abalanzarse y tirarlo por la ventana provocando que esté cayera al balcón-¡Levantate!-Gritó Deuce mientras pateaba a la bestia-¡Levantate!¿Qué te pasa bestia?Jajajaja¿Demasiado gentil para defenderte?-Tech lo miró con tristeza y Deuce tomó una de las estacas del techo con la intención de clavársela en el pecho a la bestia pero en ese momento Rev venía llegando al castillo, siendo seguido por su hermano menos, su padre y su madre la cual traía a Tweetums en el bolsillo del delantal.

-¡NO!-Gritó Rev al ver la escena que estaba sucediendo en el techo del castillo.

Tech al escuchar la voz que tanto amaba volteo y vio al amor de su vida en la entrada de su castillo y susurró-Rev...-

-¡NO, DEUCE NO LE HAGAS DAÑO!-

El general estaba por clavarle la estaca a Tech pero esté le tomó por el brazo, evitando el ataque y comenzando a luchar. Rev decidió no perder más tiempo y salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraban luchado Deuce y Tech.

La bestia se escondía entre las sombras para planear una estrategia ya que él no era de luchar sin pensar-¡¿Por qué no sales y pelas?!-Dice Deuce provocando a la bestia-¿Estás enamorado de él?¿Acaso crees que te amaría a ti, teniendo a alguien como yo?-Tech con rabia se le tiró encima y empezaron a luchar con todo lo que tenían-Esté es tu fin bestia¡Rev es MIO!-

El alfa tomó por el cuello al humano y estaba apunto de tirarlo al vació pero esté empezó a suplicar y pedir clemencia"Rev no quería esto"pensó Tech cuando decido liberar al humano-Largate-

-¡Tech!-Gritó Rev desde el balcón de donde habían caido anteriormente.

-Rev-Dice Tech acercándose a tomar su mano para subir al balcón-Rev-Susurró el alfa cuando finalmente tomó la mano del omega-Regresaste-El omega se acercó para acariciarlo.

-¡Muere bestia!-Entonces Sword apuñaló por la espalda al alfa, Rev tomó a Tech para que no cayera pero Sword en el proceso perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo a una muerte segura.

Rev ayudó a Tech a subir al balcón cuando llegaron Ace, Danger y Lexi, el correcaminos acostó a la bestia en el suelo, acercando su mano a su mejilla-Regresate-

-Por supuso que lo hice...-El correcaminos lo abraza con fuerza-Fue culpa mia, si hubiera llegado antes...-

-Tal vez... sea mejor así...-

-No digas eso, te pondrás bien, estamos juntos ahora-

-Al menos...pude verte...una última vez...-

Tech cerró los ojos y Rev comenzó a llorar-¡No!¡por favor!No me abandones...te amo-

En ese momento el último pétalo cayo... los 3 sirvientes más cercanos a Tech sin contar al cocinero, a la anciana diseñadora y a sus nietos:el pianista y el pequeño Tweentums, llegando incluso a ser de los únicos amigos que ha tenido el príncipe alfa, estaban llorando por la perdida del joven. Pero un milagro sucedió, el cuerpo del alfa empezó a brillar de un color verde causando que Rev se alejara de él, y así, enfrente de los ojos del correcaminos, el candelabros, el reloj y la tetera, el cuerpo de la bestia se trasformó en el de un joven coyote.

El coyote se levantó del suelo y se acerco hacia el correcaminos-Rev... soy yo-

El correcaminos sorprendido vio al coyote a los ojos, viendo ese para de esmeraldas rodeadas por ámbar que tanto amaba-Sí... eres tú-

Ambos se acercaron lentamente para besarse con pasión y en ese momento el castillo volvió a su estado original al igual que sus habitantes.

El candelabro se transformo en un antropomórfico beta conejo de color gris vestido con su traje amarillo de bouteiller-Ace-Dice tech abrazando al conejo. Luego la tetera se trasformo una antropomórfica coneja beta de color rubio dorado vestida con un hermoso vestido rosa con un delantal blanco a juego-Lexi-Dice el alfa abrazando a la coneja también. Y finalmente el reloj se trasforma en un pato antropomorfico beta de color negro vestido con un elegante traje naranja de mayordomo-Danger-Abrazando ahora la pato-Están de vuelta chicos, como antes-

Corriendo por el pasillo llegan otros 3 antropomórficos y una humana, un de ellos era un demonio de tazmania marrón con un traje de chef purpura; otro un gato de color negro y blanco con un traje gris y rojo; el último antropomórfico era un canario amarillo vestido con un traje lila y la humana era una anciana de cabello gris y vestido violeta.

-Slam, Grannicus, Sylth Vester, Tweetums-Gritó Tech para correr a abrazarlos-Están bien-

-Todos los demás volvieron a la normalidad, están celebrando abajo-Dice Slam de manera poco clara-¡Ahora puedo comer comida!-

-Y yo puedo jugar con el lindo gatito-

-Y yo atraparte estúpido canario-

La anciana abraza al gato y al canario-Y yo puedo abrazar a mis nietos nuevamente¡Los extrañe mis bebes!-

-¡Es un milagro!-

Tech tomó a Rev de la cintura y lo elevó por los aires, esa escena se repetía ahora en la gran fiesta de celebración donde estaban invitados los aldeanos y toda la servidumbre: chefs, mucamas, limpiadoras, jardineros, etc, todos riendo, bailando, comiendo y divirtiéndose.

Tech y Rev se besaban en la pista de baile; Danger trataba de coquetear con algunas de las aldeanas las cuales se reían y se iban; Slam comía a montones en el banquete; Sylth Vester tocaba el piano mientras su querida abuela lo escuchaba tocar a la vez que bailaba con el pequeño Tweentums; Ace se encontraba hablando con Rip luego de haber bailado con Lexi y la mitad de las chicas del pueblo; Lexi se encontraba hablando con Harriet sobre lo lindo que se veían juntos el alfa y el omega; Y Raplh...

-¿Un coyote?-Dice el correcaminos con una cara de pocos amigos-De todos los animales que pudo haber sido¿Por qué un coyote?¡Hubiera preferido a la forma de bestia!-

-Ralph-Regaño la omega a su alfa, provocando risas por parte de la coneja beta-Comportate-

-Cariño, hubiera sido mejor que Rev se quedara con una criatura parte cocodrilo parte cebra, que con eso-

-"Eso" es tu futuro yerno, así que respétalo-Dice Harriet seria para luego suspirar enamorada-Mira lo feliz que esta nuestro Revy-

-¿Futuro yerno?Rev es un bebé, él solo tiene 17 años y esté tipo tiene como 50-

-Amor, siendo sincera a mi no me agrada mucho el hecho de que sea un coyote, pero ve lo feliz que está tu hijo-

De mala gana Ralph voltea a ver a la pareja quienes se estaban besando apasionadamente-¡Es el hijo de alguien, ten algo de respeto coyote!-La pareja termina el beso y se quedan viendo a los ojos, en ese momento Ralph lo ve, en los ojos de ambos no hay nada más que amor en su reflejo-Rev...-Susurró y luego suspiró-Creo que tienes razón, él es un Runner sabe lo que hace...¡Pero si ese coyote lo toca una pluma sin su permiso!¡Me va a conocer!-

La correcaminos rodó sus ojos y besó a su esposo antes de sacarlo a bailar, esa una fiesta después de todo.

(...)

Poco más de un mes había pasado ya desde el día en el que ocurrió el milagro que pocos crían posible, el día en el que la maldición fue rota por el más puro amor de una pareja dispareja, misma pareja que el día de hoy se estaba casando.

-Y tú Tech E Coyote¿Aceptas a Rev Runner como tu legitimo esposo?-

-Acepto-Dice Tech sin dudarlo un minuto viendo a su omega, el cual no podía verse mejor en ese vestido blanco con delicados detalles de rosas hechos con encaje rojo y con esa corona en su cabeza que hacia resaltar el violeta de sus plumas mientras sostenía un ramo de rosas rojas y algunas hojas largas de color verde.

-Y tú Rev Runner¿Aceptas a Tech E Coyote como tu legitimo esposo?-

-Acepto-Dice Rev rápidamente para luego ver a su alfa, el cual se veía increíble en ese traje de color negro con detalles en verde intenso que hacia resaltar sus ojos, también portaba una corona en su cabeza, claro que esta era más grande y menos delicada que la de Rev.

-Ahora los declaro alfa y omega, puede besar al omega-Ni el coyote ni el correcaminos esperaron un segundo más antes de besarse, los gritos de alegría se oyeron por todo el salón.

Ace aplaudía con alegría mientras Lexi estaba llorando de la emoción, ella era la madrina de Rev mientras que Ace era el padrino de Tech al igual que sus otros dos amigos, claro que él era el padrino principal. Sylth Vester tocaba el piano, Tweetums había sido el encargado de llevar los anillos pero ahora estaba tirando arroz a la nueva pareja. Slam chiflando y aplaudiendo estaba de pie al lado del conejo ya que el también era uno de los padrinos de Tech. Danger estaba al lado del demonio ya que también era padrino de Tech, claro que el envés de aplaudir como sus amigos, él lloraba de la alegría, no era su culpa las bodas lo ponían así(claro que si alguien preguntaba lo negaría y diría que se le metió algo en el ojo) y por último la abuelita Grannicus se limpiaba las lagrimas con un pañuelo viendo como el coyote y el correcaminos al fin tenían su final feliz.

Por el otro lado Harriet lloraba al ver a su hijo mayor al fin había encontrado a esa persona, o mejor dicho coyote, que lo amaría, cuidaría y respetaría por el resto de su vida, ella ya podía oír los pequeños pasitos de bebés en el castillo. Rip estaba al lado de sus padres, aún sin creer que la misma bestia que los había encerrado a él y a su padre(claro que él ya le había perdonado esto) ahora era el mismo sujeto que estaba besando a su hermano con un gran amor y ternura. Y finalmente Ralph se preguntaba como su hijo mayor se pudo enamorar de un coyote, sin contar que en teoría él se había enamorada cuando tenía forma de bestia y no de coyote pero cuando vio la cara de su hijo pudo ver que él estaba verdaderamente feliz y enamorado. Y aunque nunca lo admitiría, él vea que los ojos del coyote solo veían con amor a su hijo.

-Tal vez esto no sea tan malo-Dice Ralph sorprendiendo a su mujer y a su hijo menor-Rev se ve feliz y eso es todo lo que importa-Harriet y Rip vieron a Ralph con una sonrisa que luego se convirtió en risa al escuchar-Pero aún creo que debemos vigilar al coyote para que no se lo coma-

Hasta ese momento ese fue el día más feliz tanto para el coyote como para el correcaminos, claro hasta los días en los que nacieron los dos frutos de su amor.

Al poco tiempo de casados Rev resultó embarazado y luego de nueve meses y poco nació un sano y hermoso alfa que era en su mayoría coyote pero también tenía algunas plumas de color violeta sobre su cabeza y los hermosos ojos de Rev. Al príncipe lo nombraron Crafty E. ya que veían que sería una persona muy astuta e inteligente, esto resultó ser verdad, Crafty era inteligente, astuto, calmado, adicto al trabajo, responsable, él era de temperamento corto, todas estas características eran de su padre pero él también era como su "madre" en ciertos aspectos ya que él era curioso y creativo.

Cuando el joven príncipe tenía cinco años, Rev puso un huevo del cual luego de meses de calor y afecto salió una hermosa omega que era en su mayoría correcaminos pero con la cola más similar a la de Tech que a la de un correcaminos siendo también esta de color marrón al igual que las plumas de su cabeza y con los mismos ojos que Tech. A la princesa la nombraron Swift, nombre que le quedo como anillo al dedo. La pequeña Swift era rápida, estaba llena de hiperactividad, algo infantil, optimista, aventurera, valiente, todas estas característica de Rev pero ella al igual que Tech podía ser seria, calculadora, proteccionista y una inventora minuciosa.

Los años pasaron y pasaron pero el amor nunca se terminó. La pareja siguió gobernando con justicia siendo apreciados por el pueblo; el ahora rey comprendió con ayuda de su ahora omega que había mucho más en la vida de lo que el creía; los que antes eran los sirvientes de confianza del príncipe ahora eran los amigos del rey y los demás miembros de la servidumbre dejaron de ver al rey como la bestia que antes era; la familia Runner vivió en el castillo pero aún así continuaron su vida como inventores y vendedores de utensilios, viajando de vez en cuando a venderlos; toda la familia Runner amaba a los hijos de los reyes, después de todo eran sus nietos y sobrinos; sorprendentemente el señor Runner ya no le daban asco ni le temía a los coyotes, aunque decía que si su hijo recuperaba la cordura un día y decidía dejar al alfa e irse del castillo con sus hijos, eso no le molestaría para nada, en absoluto; sin duda todo había mejorado ya que el antes oscuro y lúgubre castillo era ahora brillante y alegre, y esto seguirá para siempre, ya que al final alguien sí pudo ver más allá de la apariencia y logro amar a una bestia.

El fin


End file.
